During the first 4 years of its existence, the Clinical Core evaluated 1600 cases of suspected dementia and 370 controls, received 6000 patient visits, enrolled 753 subjects into active and archival cohorts, and fostered 51 intramural and extramural collaborations which have already led to 50 publications. During the next cycle, the Clinical Core will maintain an active cohort of at least 600 demented men and women of diverse racial and ethnic backgrounds and their non-demented controls in order to facilitate clinical research on age-related cognitive change, mild cognitive impairment, AD, and other dementias. The Clinical Core will obtain neuropsychological, neurological, and psychiatric data to establish a "dementia profile" for subsequent correlation with pathological and neurochemical markers. A major goal will be to enroll patients and controls in a brain donation program that will provide a source of clinically well-characterized post-mortem material for the Neuropathology Core. Specialized programs will be developed for primary progressive aphasia (PPA) and ALS-dementia with an emphasis on the selective vulnerability of the neurocognitive system to specific dementing diseases. Activities of the Clinical Core will be integrated with patient care activities within the context of "therapeutic encounters." The Clinical Core will also be responsible for maintaining a multidimensional database and providing biostatistical support for the entire ADC.